Various coffee makers exist for brewing coffee. For example, known drip-style coffee makers heat water from a water reservoir and transport the heated water to a shower head where it is distributed over ground coffee in a brewing chamber to produce brewed coffee. The brewed coffee exits the brewing chamber and is collected in a brewed coffee container retained on the base of the coffee maker.
While existing coffee makers are generally suitable for what is regarded as ordinary performance, there is room for improvement in terms of the quality of the coffee produced. In particular, with known drip-style coffee makers, after the water is heated, and before it enters the shower head, the temperature of the heated water decreases due to heat losses to the surrounding area. As a result, the brewed coffee is often not hot enough to suit many users' preferences.